Flushed
by Ryan POTLOT
Summary: Mereka penasaran akan suatu ekspresi yang tak pernah dikeluarkan oleh Near. Bagaimanakah perjuangan mereka untuk mendapatkan ekspresi tersebut?...


**Author: Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata / Flushed © Ryan Potlot**

**AN**: Ajakan seseorang yang saya hormati dan ketersanjungan saya terhadap adegan romantis dari 'seorang anak yang tak pernah dewasa' saat mendapatkan _bidal_, membuahkan fiksi ini. Selamat menikmati. :)

.●.●.●.

**Flushed**

.●.●.●.

_Di Wammy's House_. Seorang anak heran. Beberapa anak heran. Sekelompok anak heran. Seluruh anak heran. Roger pun heran.

Mereka heran. Akan sebuah ekspresi manusia, yang langka, namun pasti dimiliki setiap orang, pasti pernah tampak di mata seseorang.

_Bersemu_, itulah sebutannya.

Mello pernah, sering bahkan, setiap saat wajahnya bersemu merah, dan saat yang dimaksud _itu_ adalah saat di mana amarahnya meledak-ledak!

Matt, apalagi, dia yang paling sering bersemu merah! Setiap kali perempuan berada di dekatnya. Saat itu pulalah wajahnya bersemu merah.

Dan Roger pun, siapa bilang orang tua itu tak pernah? Dia sangat pikun. Saat ia merasa malu karena mencari kacamata yang nyatanya berada di atas kepalanya, saat itulah dia bersemu merah dan tersipu malu seperti anak laki-laki berumur sembilan tahun.

Namun, Near? Yah, hanya Near-lah yang belum pernah. Buktikan kapan dia pernah bersemu merah? Maka Mello akan rela mengakui Near sebagai nomer satu dan menjilat bokong albinonya!

Sekarang, mari kita tengok segerombolan anak yang sedang berkumpul di lapangan bermain dengan memasang tampang aneh itu. Di situ ada pula Mello yang mengerutkan wajahnya dengan serius sekali.

"Itu tidak benar, kan? Dia juga masih seorang manusia, kan?"

"Entahlah, siapa yang tahu?"

"Kau pikir dia pernah makan _wasabi_ dari Jepang yang pedasnya bukan main itu? Aku pernah! Dan mukaku jadi persis kepiting rebus."

"Jika pernah, pasti mencolok sekali. Kita akan melihat wajahnya memerah, bolak-balik ke toilet dengan lidah tergelepar."

"Pasti konyol sekali kelihatannya."

"Yah! Aku ingin melihat wajah Near yang datar itu tampak bodoh untuk sekali saja."

"Kenapa tak coba menyuruh Mello mengalahkannya? Bukankah Mello seringkali bertampang bodoh saat kalah oleh Near?"

"KENAPA TAK COBA SAJA CEBURKAN DIRI KALIAN KE KOLAM SELAGI AKU BELUM BERANJAK DARI TEMPAT DUDUKKU?" teriak Mello menggelegar bagai gemuruh mengagetkan mereka semua.

Seorang anak berbisik amat pelan, "Sialan! Kami terlalu asyik sampai melupakan ada dia!"

"Tapi, kawan, mereka benar juga, kan?" kata Matt, berbicara serius. "Kau pernah melihat Near bersemu merah? Aku akan memberikanmu Game Nintendo DS yang sangat canggih ini! Jika pernah."

"Taruhanmu serius sekali, Matt!" kata Mello acuh.

"Ya! Memang kau pernah melihatnya? Menang sekali saja darinya pun kau belum pernah."

Lantas, seorang anak iseng yang menyeletuk itu, babak belur menjadi korban keganasan Mello. Namun, tiba-tiba beberapa anak menghambur minggir memberi jalan pada Roger yang datang sambil menggeram.

"Apa lagi yang terjadi, babi-babi kecil?" Roger berteriak kasar dengan suara paraunya.

Matt menyahut lebih parah, "Dua babi kecil ini sedang me'_nguik_', Roger."

Setelah itu, rambut Mello terancam rontok ketika ditarik paksa Roger untuk menjauh. Lain halnya dengan korban malangnya, Roger merangkulnya, sampai tangisnya mereda.

"Jadi, jelaskanlah apa yang baru saja terjadi di sini?"

Seorang anak yang polos, yang merasa aman setelah adanya Roger, membuka suara,

"Kami sedang mendiskusikan Near, Sir."

"Lanjutkan," kata Roger merasa tertarik.

"Kami saling bertanya, Sir. Apa ada dari kami yang pernah melihat wajah Near bersemu merah. Tapi kenyataannya tak ada, Sir."

"Kami heran setengah mati, beranggapan dia alien, Sir," tambah yang lainnya.

Roger mulai menarik minat dengan obrolan ini dan ikut bergabung untuk menyatakan, bahwa dirinya pun belum pernah melihat Near bersemu merah.

Dengan penuh semangat. Anak-anak pun menyambut ceria dengan mulai saling memberi pendapat-pendapat mereka.

"Omong kosong," kata Mello. Padahal dirinyalah yang paling merasa dilanda bingung saat itu, sehingga tak mampu mengungkiri wajahnya berkerut-kerut penuh tanda tanya.

Akhirnya, saat sebentar lagi matahari terbenam di cakrawala. Mereka memutuskan, suatu hal yang biasa disebut masyarakat sebagai; _kompetisi bodoh_, untuk membuat pipi Near bersemu merah.

.●.●.●.

Suasana lorong yang sempit dimasuki rombongan pengikut _kompetisi_ _itu_ sedang asyik-asyiknya membicarakan rencana-rencana mereka.

Lalu, sambil bersorak gembira, "Itu dia Near!" Mereka berhasil menemukan Near duduk manis di ruang rekreasi dengan _permainannya_,

"Membosankan sekali kelihatannya! Ayo kita isi waktu senggangnya."

"Biar aku yang memulai duluan, saudara-saudara," kata Matt dengan sikap anggun.

Matt pun menghampiri Near, dan merangkul tubuh mungil itu penuh kasih sayang.

Near terperanjat. Dan merasa tersengat ketika Matt mengatakan, "Jangan sungkan, kekasih, dadaku hanya untukmu seorang."

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat yang lama. Lalu kemudian, Matt beranjak dari tempatnya.

Orang-orang yang mengintip dari luar memasang wajah bertanya. Matt hanya mengedikkan bahunya dengan air muka bingung. Ketika ia sampai di barisan belakang tempat Mello berada, barulah ia berbicara,

"Kau lihat kan tadi, Mello. Dia tak mengeluarkan reaksi apa-apa!"

"Sungguh, Matt... kau memiliki kelainan."

Kompetisi pun berlanjut. Kini, dilanjutkan oleh anak setelah Matt. Dia masuk dengan sikap percaya diri sekali ke dalam.

Lalu saat tiba di dekat Near, mainannya langsung diobrak-abriknya. Setelah itu dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Namun dengan tenang dan gerakan lamban, Near merapikan kembali mainannya. Anak itu pun menyerah.

Mello, di luar sana, berpendapat dengan nada mengejek, "Mau membuat dia marah, ha? Aku bahkan bisa melakukan lebih baik dari itu, dan dia sama sekali tak marah!"

Anak berikutnya, tampak tak kalah percaya diri. Namun, sebelum masuk, ia bertanya dulu pada Roger, "Sir, apa masih tersisa _wasabi_ oleh-oleh dari Watari dulu?"

"Masih. Sangat banyak."

"Bisa tolong bawakan, Sir? Oh, ya, setangkai lollipop juga."

"Lollipop? Untuk apa?" tanya anak di sebelahnya, penasaran.

"Near itu pintar, tak mungkin dia tak mengetahui itu _wasabi_. Jika digabungkan dengan lollipop, aku jadi bisa menipunya dengan membilang bahwa itu serbuk permen, kan?"

"Iya, juga, ya. Kau jenius!"

Setelah Roger kembali dengan piring kecil berisi sebubuk _wasabi_ dan satu tangkai lollipop. Anak itu lalu masuk sambil membusungkan dadanya dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi.

"Semangat, kawan," bisik anak-anak yang mempercayainya.

Diberikannyalah lollipop beserta taburan _wasabi_ itu.

Near hanya menatap curiga ke arah anak yang tiba-tiba menawarinya permen itu. Dia was-was terhadap lollipopnya, namun, dengan sopan dia mau menerimanya.

Lollipop yang sudah ditaburi _wasabi_ itu, digigitnya langsung. Anak di sebelahnya nyengir, tak tahan untuk menutupi rasa senangnya.

Near mengunyah permen itu dengan ekspresi agak aneh, lalu meletakkan sisa lollipop di sampingnya, untuk mengucapkan, "Terima kasih."

Anak itu salah tingkah, lalu keluar karena linglung.

"Apa yang terjadi? apakah tidak berhasil?"

Dengan suara histeris yang agak didramatisir, anak itu berujar, "Apa itu barusan? Apa dia tidak punya lidah!"

"Siapapun tahu gula dapat menetralkan rasa pedas." Mello menyela seenaknya.

"Tapi itu kan sangat pedas!" bantah anak itu dan para anak-anak yang percaya padanya.

"Sudah... sudah... sekarang siapa berikutnya?"

"Bo... bolehkah saya mencoba, Sir?" tanya seorang anak yang kelihatan amat pemalu.

"Tentu. Silakan."

Anak pemalu itu berjalan ragu-ragu. Dan ketika sampai di belakang Near, ia segera berjongkok dan mencolek pelan punggung Near.

Near menoleh, anak itu langsung bersujud dan berteriak kencang, "AKU PENGGEMARMU, NEAR!..."

Near bergeming, lantas mengatakan, "Terima kasih."

Hanya itu. Anak itu pun gagal total, lalu Mello mencemoohnya, "Urat malunya pasti sudah putus lama sekali!"

"Bilang saja kau iri, Mells."

Mello menggeram

"Oh, tenang, aku penggemarmu kok."

"Tak berguna, Matt. Tak berguna! Anak itu bukan penggemarnya. Dia hanya ingin membuat Near merona karena merasa bangga." Mello menggelengkan kepala. "Sok pintar sekali dia!"

Berikutnya seorang anak perempuan maju dan membungkuk mempersilakan dirinya sendiri untuk masuk ke dalam.

Mello berbisik di telinga Matt. "Pasti tak jauh beda dengan caramu, Matt."

Matt pun memerhatikan dengan seksama perempuan itu. Lalu berkomentar, "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksud dengan caraku, sobat. Tapi pinggulnya memang lumayan seksi."

Perempuan itu duduk manis berhadapan dengan Near seraya tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Hei! Boleh aku ikut main bersamamu?"

Near memandangnya. Perempuan itu juga, dengan pancaran keseriusan di matanya.

"Tentu."

"Apa yang kau mainkan?"

"Hanya operet pembunuhan."

"Ha?"

Cukup lama, anak perempuan itu termenung diam.

"Simulasi pembunuhan."

"Oh... kau lucu sekali. Mau bermain detektif-detektifan, ya?" kata perempuan itu ceria. "Apa pemerannya adalah lego-lego ini?"

"Ya."

"Hiiy... mengerikan! Dari mana kau dapat?"

"Hadiah dari L."

"Oh, wow," gumam perempuan itu sedemekian datar.

Near menangkap itu, lalu bertanya, "Kau ingin jadi aktris, ya?"

"Ya!" seru perempuan itu lantang. "Setelah di sini. Aku ingin langsung tampil di Broadway dan menjadi aktris film terkenal. Karena itu aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan L."

"Pantas saja."

"Karena kau sudah tahu cita-citaku dan aku sudah tahu apa yang sedang kau mainkan. Bagaimana kalau kita menggabungkannya? Aku ikut berakting dalam operet-_mu_!"

Near merenung memandanginya. "Kau mau jadi korban?"

"Ah! Kau tidak romantis. Kenapa aku tidak menjadi temanmu saja dan membantu menyelidiki?"

Near menyetujuinya. Sementara, orang-orang di luar, yang sedang menunggu giliran untuk berkompetisi _membuat pipi Near bersemu merah_. Menanti dengan tidak sabar. "Mereka sedang apa, sih? Lama sekali," kata sebagian anak.

"Lebih lama dari dugaan. Tapi hasilnya pasti sama saja," ujar Mello.

"Hasil apa, Mello? Kau membuatku penasaran."

"Nah, itu dia, sudah mulai."

Perempuan itu bersorak riang gembira, "Seru sekali!"

Near menyambutnya dengan senyum melengkung yang sempurna, "Kau berbakat sekali menjadi aktris."

"Kau juga berbakat! Itu tadi kasus yang sangat singkat. Tapi aku pun bisa menikmatinya." Perempuan itu diam sebentar sambil mendesah. "Tapi masih ada sesuatu yang kurang, Near. Kau tahu? Bumbu dari setiap cerita."

Near menunggu perempuan itu melanjutkan.

"Yaitu roman. Aku tahu adegan penting dari setiap cerita. Itu adalah ciuman!... Mau kuajari berciuman?"

Tiba-tiba sekali ia berbicara. Hingga Near pun terkejut, ketika perempuan itu tanpa sepertujuan darinya, mengecup bibirnya.

Namun, dari luar sana tiba-tiba saja terdengar ada yang memekik, "Heiiii!..." Mello secepat kilat mendekap mulutnya. Ternyata itu Matt.

Anak perempuan itu telah menghentikan ciumannya. Pertamanya, ia masih tersenyum, menunggu rona merah muncul di pipi Near. Namun, gagal. Ia kemudian keluar tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"Akting yang bagus!" ejek Mello. Di sampingnya, Matt berkata, "Tega sekali! Kenapa kau tak pernah menciumku?"

"Sekarang..." Roger menyapu pandangan ke setiap anak. Tampaknya sudah putus asa.

"Dicium begitu saja tak berhasil, apalagi dengan cara lainnya!"

Roger bernapas dalam. "Mungkin aku bisa mencobanya."

"Kau akan menciumnya, Roger?" tanya Mello, terkekeh.

"Jangan tolol, aku ini sudah tua."

Tanpa menunggu apapun, Roger pun lalu masuk.

"Near, aku akan memberitahu satu hal padamu." katanya, langsung tanpa berbasa-basi dahulu.

"Apa itu, Roger?"

"Kau adalah penerus L!"

Near terbelalak, namun segera tenang. "Apa L yang mengatakan itu?"

"Ya, katanya, 'Near memiliki potensi 82% atas kesabarannya yang lebih dibutuhkan dibanding Mello. Lagi pula metode kerja Mello tak sesuai denganku.'"

Roger menunggu, Near hanya menatap matanya.

Roger mulai lelah dan merasa bersalah, kemudian ia berkata agak menyakitkan, "Maaf, Near, aku berbohong."

"Tak apa, mungkin kau sedang membuat lelucon untuk menghiburku, ya?"

"Apa maksudnya tadi itu?" Mello menghadang Roger ketika sampai di luar. Pelipisnya berkedut-kedut dan wajahnya luar biasa panas hingga merah seperti mendidih!

"Oh, agak sedikit menyinggungmu, ya? Maafkan aku. Kukira Near akan menyambutnya dengan meriah dan bersemu karena senangnya."

"Sedikit menyinggungku! Apa maksudnya tak sesuai metode L? Dan 82% itu!... Kau benar-benar merendahkanku, ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau memang tak lebih hebat dari Near, kan?" pancing seluruh anak, membela Roger.

"Menyentuh bayangannya pun kau tak mampu!"

"Kau pecundang dari segala pecundang, Mello."

"Kalian yang pecundang!" Mello terpancing. "Sekarang, lihat dan pelajari ini."

Mello berjalan angkuh ke arah Near dan berhadapan langsung dengannya. Wajahnya mengeras dengan ekspresi yang galak.

"Kau juga ingin bersikap aneh seperti mereka, Mello?" Near tersenyum geli, namun hanya tampak seperti senyum tanpa ekspresi di mata Mello.

"Kau..." kata Mello menantang.

Wajah Near kembali datar. "Ya?"

Mello tak pernah menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia membeku. Untuk pertama kalinya, setelah komentar pedasnya pada setiap orang yang mencoba melakukan ini sebelum dirinya, ia merasa bingung.

Kini giliran anak-anak di luar yang berkomentar, "Apanya yang dilihat? Apanya yang dipelajari? Dia hanya diam saja!"

"Mungkin dia sedang menyusun rencana jeniusnya?... Mungkin."

.●.●.●.

Waktu berlalu begitu lama hanya untuk memandang Mello yang membeku diam dan Near yang bermain sendiri menghiraukannya. Mereka yang di luar pun akhirnya menyatakan dengan jelas, bahwa mereka bosan.

Sampai seorang anak membuyarkan lamunan. "Ah, aku ingat. Near itu rentan penyakit, kan? Kalau tak salah aku pernah melihat wajahnya bersemu karena sakit!"

Mereka semua terperangah. Termasuk Roger.

"Lalu untuk apa kita susah-susah?"

"Ya! Karena kita sudah tahu. Biarkan saja mereka berdua di sana. Aku lapar. Sir, apa makan malam sudah siap?"

Dan cerita ini berakhir dengan mereka yang tertawa tergelak-gelak dengan riangnya, seolah merekalah sang pemenang. Yah, mereka memang menang. Dari Mello.

●●●**FIN : Thanx for read and review.**

_Wasabi: bahan makanan khas jepang yang rasa pedasnya seperti menyengat lidah._


End file.
